


[授翻]Blood Brother

by deeanne26



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Comeplay, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stubble Burn, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeanne26/pseuds/deeanne26
Summary: 梗概：一切都起於Deckard的手





	[授翻]Blood Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693032) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



※

 

    問題來了，當自己被按著臉頰貼上冰冷的金屬，屁股懸在半空，Owen想那禍首只能是Deckard天殺的雙手。

   

    那雙把他猛地摜到他的車蓋上，接著撕開自已衣服的手。那雙已經在Owen大腿上掐出瘀青的手，那雙把自己的屁股操成像色情片裡對著鏡頭流水的婊子的手─如果他們周邊有鏡頭的話。

 

    臀部細嫩的皮膚被Deckard粗礪的下巴磨的發紅。自16歲以來從沒打算刮乾淨的胡渣，甚至連他還待在軍隊裡的時候也是如此。而他的舌頭舔過自己，帶來難以忍受的熱度。顯然他混帳的哥哥也致力於用他的嘴給他帶來點甚麼。

 

    但這全都起於Deckard的手，並不是它們有多麼─引人注目、結實而寬大，在關節的地方刻著疤痕，和那大半些個Owen合作過的男人一樣的手。而是── _那是他的手。_

 

    Owen猜想多數人童年的回憶都是他們的雙親，但在他的腦海中，那些記憶都蒙上灰朴樸的顏色，在他兄長帶來的回憶的壟罩下黯然失色。Deckard永遠都是那個當他從單車上摔下來、或者被人揍翻時接住自己的人。Deckard是那個在他又惹出麻煩的時候一巴掌拍在他的腦袋上的人。他會把錯攬在自己身上，然後被他們老爸狠揍一頓。事後在Owen的腦門上狠扇個一兩次，最後揉亂他的頭髮，沖他喊傻子。

 

    Owen在記住他生命裡其他東西之前，就記住了Deckard的手。

 

 -

    他15歲的時候，23歲的Deckard在那年回家休假，才從原本的正規軍隊轉進某種非官方隊伍裡。他在一個晚上跟蹤他的哥哥直到一家酒吧前，Owen不用想就知道自己沒法子進去，他未成年。門口的圍事大概得是喜歡男孩的口味才可能讓自己進去。但他仍在後頭的小巷裡徘徊，因為他確信Deckard不會在擁擠的酒吧裡和人搞，而和某個混球去酒店開個房間又太過了。

 

    而事實證明20分鐘後Deckard果然和一個矮了他一英吋的黑髮年輕男孩一起出來了──明顯是那圍事喜歡的口味。巷子裡很暗，Owen沒看清多少，除了Deckard把他壓在粗糙的磚牆上操的時候，按在那傢伙大腿上的那雙手。

    之後Owen沒打算在Deckard回家前趕回去，為此Deckard在半夜裡沖他發火，他抓著自己甩到牆上，朝他吼著如果不想要以後坐牢的話就他媽振作起來。他的手有精液的味道，而Owen那天的深夜裡一邊手淫一邊在自己的大腿上掐出瘀痕。

 

    下一次他有幸看到Deckard操人差不多是5年後，那時Owen在牛津攻讀他的技師學位，在健身房裡消磨了大把無趣的時間，因為他可不想在加入軍隊的時候當一個瘦巴巴的輸家，而他也厭倦了他的兄長仍像待孩子一樣的揉亂他的頭髮。

    早幾年的時候他從一個光鮮亮麗的傻蛋那兒搞來了一輛Aston Martin，不為甚麼，就只是自他倆孩提時期看過那蠢透了的James Bond電影后，Deckard曾說過他有多想要一輛。光是看著Deckard的眼睛就讓所有精力都花得物超所值，當他們出去兜風，他的手握著變速杆的樣子讓Owen的牛仔褲難以自持地發緊。

 

    他在晚些時候跟著他到了學生酒吧，這次Deckard沒找個年輕男孩，但是個符合”修長、黑髮、好看”那回事一樣的男人，儘管看來絕對沒超過20歲。

 

    也許兩次算不了甚麼，但Owen決定既然他哥哥可以操那些長得像他的男人，那麼他也可以和長得像他哥哥一樣的人搞。

 

    所以當Deckard的屌還被含著的時候，Owen走進酒吧裡找了第一個光頭壯漢，看起來就跟Deckard一樣是討人厭的蠢蛋，但他會給自己幫個忙。接著Owen把他帶回房裡然後他媽的確保Deckard回來的時候他們還沒完事。Deckard回來的時候他騎在男人的陰莖上，而Deckard就像房間主人似地走進房裡，接著自然的鎖上門，不帶一絲情緒的表情幾乎讓Owen就這麼射出來。

 

    在他身下的男人像他媽嚇壞似的，但要他得在雞巴硬著的情況下走出房門，或者只要他忽略第三個人的存在儘快完事之間做選擇。只能說，男人腦子長在雞巴上的這句話也許某種程度上是對的。

 

    Deckard在一張椅子上坐了下來，Owen對上了他的視線，盯著他的同時沉下腰吞進男人的陰莖，Deckard的樣子看起來就像不確定在他們兩個之間更想殺了哪一個。那時候Owen還沒看過他殺人，但在那剎那Owen確信Deckard一定該死的上手。他的手在腿上握成拳，在他們都還是孩子的時候Owen曾看著那雙拳頭一次又一次地解決他惹出來的麻煩，Owen總是只打一半的架，原因只是他想看著Deckard的拳頭打斷某人的骨頭。

 

    他想像著Deckard的拳頭把這個操著他男人打得半死的樣子，劇烈地射了出來，腦袋一陣暈眩。接著就意識到Deckard的手搭上他的手臂和肩膀把他拽下氣喘吁吁的男人的身上。Owen看見Deckard的眼神，接著警告似地搖頭，如果在Owen宿舍裡發生謀殺案那他倆一個也跑不了，所以Deckard只是把那可憐的傢伙來的及穿上衣服前把他轟了出去。

 

    “你想殺了他。”Owen赤身裸體地在Deckard面前，他的陰莖離他的手只有幾英吋。”為甚麼，嗯？只因為他操了你弟弟？還是因為他把你想要的東西先拿走了？”

 

    Deckard朝他揮拳，用力地讓Owen摔回床上，接著踏步離開。4天后，當Deckard Shaw正式出境，當地新聞潮水似地輪番播報著在垃圾箱裡找的年輕男人的屍體，脖子被扭斷。而Owen甚至都不用看到那倒楣鬼的名字就知道是Deckard的手筆，而接著幾周他手淫的時候都是想像著Deckard在自己的房裡殺了那男人，在扭斷那可憐男人的脖子的同時眼睛凝視著自己的樣子。

 

 -

    他沒能一直盯著Deckard，很難知道他的哥哥進出的頻率。但他沒法想像Deckard對其他人做 _這個_ 。不過，你也不需要個學位就能用舌頭操開別人的屁股。剎那Owen思維就斷在了這裡，有甚麼在他的腦子裡炸開了花，接著他向後送著腰像是要用Deckard的舌頭操開自己。

 

    或者該說試著，因為Deckard的手毫不留情地，用力地按著他，在Owen的腰胯和屁股上留下疼痛的瘀傷，把他按在原地簡單得像是對付一個小孩而不是個SAS的成員。于此Owen怪罪於自己開始力竭的大腿。

 

    Deckard以一種固執的毅然舔過他，這讓Owen想像著他被自己的陰莖噎著的樣子，儘管他非常確定這絕不是他哥哥做慣了的事。他總是告訴Owen學著聰明點，振作起來。沒有甚麼是Deckard該死的意志力不能解決的事。 他含的越深，他粗糙的下巴就越是磨擦著Owen穴口附近敏感的皮膚，Owen知道自己停不下的嘶聲呻吟會讓他之後喉嚨發疼。接著Deckard用牙齒擦過那片發紅的肌膚，啃咬的力道猛地讓Owen短促地尖叫出聲。

   

    “你他媽不許動，不然我就乾著操進去。”他低聲威脅，但而在Owen磨練出來的自保本能裡從來就不包含別挑釁你的暴力的混蛋哥哥，他越過自己的肩膀看向Deckard，咧開笑容。

 

    “如果你把我操到出血，就不乾了。”他一定是聽上去太興奮了，因為Deckard只是盯著他幾秒接著就搖了搖腦袋。

 

    “有時候我真好奇你他媽到底有甚麼毛病。”Deckard語氣裡的愕然聽起來十分由衷。一副他沒有在這幾年裡宰了半打的男人，就只因為他們倒楣地跟了Owen Shaw回家。一副他沒有看著他的寶貝弟弟騎在其他男人的陰莖上，而唯一他沒有硬起來的原因是他在早些時候已經操了某個長得有點像他的寶貝弟弟的男人。

 

    一副他沒有出現在Owen的小破房裡，某個軍隊的破基地裡，某個他們都記不住名字的破國家。這麼多年過去，坐在Owen的床上，看著他的視線像是能把他的皮給剝了，而終於發現他們兩個把所有暗流都藏在了水面之下，過了這麼得久。

 

 -

    Owen滿26歲時才正加入SAS。他已經將近一年沒見過Deckard了，他不只一次的懷疑他的兄長到底他媽的在忙些甚麼。那時候Deckard的名字早已傳開了，大多都來自傳聞裡，只因上頭最喜歡的無非就是讓那看不見的鬼魂悄無聲息地解決最見不得光的髒活兒。全英軍中最危險的隊伍悄聲耳語著Deckard Shaw的名諱。

 

    有一年Deckard慢悠悠地走進他的房裡，一屁股坐下。直視著Owen的眼睛像是他們兩天前才見過似的；但話又說回來，他們一直都是如此。Owen已經兩年又五個月沒見過他了，這易怒的混蛋在他的生命裡紮下的破口逐漸侵蝕著Owen的腦袋，那感覺就像是他的兄長一直都在那兒，從未離開。又或許某天他真的需要Deckard，那麼無庸置疑，他永遠都會在那裡。無論他在世界的另一邊的盡頭，就算要違背所有命令，他都會出現在他的弟弟需要他的那一刻，為他擺平一場單挑。

 

    所以他們就這麼坐在那裡，彼此對視。Deckard穿著沙漠的迷彩服，而Owen除了一條拳擊內褲以外甚麼都沒穿─他原本已經打算睡了。他們可以講講話的，他媽的講些什麼都好，也許是Deckard上一次的任務，或者是Owen剛通過的地獄般的審核，有關於他下一次的分發。但不知為何兩人都沒有出聲，就像錯過了開口的時機。房間裡粗礪乾燥空氣和六年前見鬼的牛津如出一轍。如他們都避談的那件事，如從Deckardm的拳頭發洩出來的情緒一般炙熱

 

    在他還沒該死地搞清自己究竟在想些甚麼之前，Owen拉開內褲掏出自己的陰莖，懶懶地擼動著。Deckard挑起一邊的眉毛，甚至都沒感到一絲驚訝，像是他還在懷疑他的弟弟還要多久才會幹出這樣的蠢事。但Deckard從沒費勁掩飾自己的不悅，所以Owen松松的圈住自己的陰莖，看進他兄長深沉的眼神裡。他仍然沒見過Deckard殺人，不過Deckard在他17歲時把一個用刀架著Owen的傻蛋揍的半死，那傢伙從昏迷裡蘇醒以後腦子就不太好了。Owen想Deckard殺人時的眼神大概就是如此。

 

    Deckard像是有什麼地方不對勁，然而Owen自己有更多的不對勁。

 

    當他還小時，他還沒真正意識到自己和兄長和其他人有多麼不同。但他現在知道，他大概只能憐憫那些可悲的傻蛋，他們永遠都不會知道有人會為了你而殺人，卻不求回報的滋味是怎麼樣的。

 

    在那樣的注視下，他很快的硬了起來。他的陰莖在自己的手指裡膨脹，不只一次的好奇Deckard究竟想不想要他，又或者他根本不想要任何人。他知道只要問一問就能把這一切畫上句點。

 

    “用點口水。”Deckard突然出聲，而Owen沒有意料到會從那張寡言的嘴裡聽到甚麼，就算自己乾燥的口腔不能幫上甚麼忙，但他依然服從。他的手掌對陰莖敏感的皮膚來說太過粗糙，和他腦裡想像的Deckard手心的觸感有那麼一點相似。那雙手從來都不柔軟。他們浸潤著鮮血，滿是傷痕。如Owen記得的一樣有著繭子的雙手。

 

    Deckard注視著他，近乎饑渴，卻又冷靜如一次偵察任務，專注地觀察、分析著情況。Owen撫摸著陰莖的方式，怎樣在每一次套弄時收緊他的手指，他喜歡怎樣用拇指擦過自己的頂端。他知道這些無數的細節Deckard都會藏進他清醒的腦袋裡。但只要Deckard伸手碰碰自己，他會知道Owen最喜歡的是什麼。

 

    “你只用一隻手？”Deckard問。Owen牽起嘴角，把內褲往下扯，讓自己敞開雙腿，擼動著柱身，左手覆上他的睪丸撫弄著自己。

    “嗯... ”Deckard的聲音就好像意會了全部。接著是一兩次的指示，簡厄的命令Owen快一點或是慢下來，收緊握著陰莖的手掌，用拇指掃過連接睪丸和陰莖間薄嫩的皮膚。Owen想著如果自己碰觸Deckard的話他會做何反應。如果他用舌尖舔過他的每一吋他會做何反應，Deckard會在給他一拳之前讓自己給他口交嗎。

 

    Owen還沒想射，他不過才從剛一次慵懶的手淫進展到沒弄出來會很難受的程度而已。當Deckard從那張小椅子上起身，兩步就跨過狹小的房間，杵在他的前面。以一種在過去15年來從未有過的模樣佇立在自己身前。Owen舔舔唇，抬起眼看向他。

 

    “想要甚麼、D’？ ”

 

    “是啊，光看你乾著擼我都覺得痛。”他翻出一把藏在皮帶某處的小刀，隨意地把左手袖子挽到手肘上。他的前臂包覆著鼓脹的肌肉，血管浮在蒼白皮膚上帶上一層藍色。Owen還沒來得及猜測他的哥哥想做些甚麼，Deckard就在他的手臂內側劃下一道淺長的口子，那種頂多在結痂之前流點血，也許甚至不會留下疤痕的那種傷口。在 _白熾_ 燈光線之下的血液是不自然的鮮紅色。Owen出神地盯著血液從傷口裡溢出的樣子，幾乎為血腥的味道而迷醉，或許是為著從Deckard只離他幾英吋的身體裡散出的熱度，又或許是為著他們深陷其中的瘋狂。

 

    “繼續。”Deckard的聲音在Owen的右手揉擦過他血淋淋皮膚時依然平緩。他擠壓著他的血肉，更多鮮血從傷口裡湧出。Owen聽見一陣尖銳的抽氣，但他懷疑讓他的哥哥喘息的並不是疼痛。

 

    “你他媽有病、”Owen說著。一副他從來沒為了他的兄長宰了每一個把手指搭到他身上的人而自瀆，一副他沒有把他兄長的鮮血勻抹在自己的陰莖上，火熱黏稠得一塌糊塗，手指輕易地滑弄，濕得像婊子的肉穴。一副Deckard比不上他哪個操過的男人或是女人一樣讓他硬的不行。

 

    “好多了，不是嗎？”他能聽出Deckard聲音裡的緊繃，就像每一次單挑時一樣的呼吸。他的迷彩服並不是設計貼身的，但也差不離了，Owen很確定他的哥哥下身的突起平時可沒這麼明顯。

 

    “感覺像是我在操你、”Owen回應。不是操他的嘴、他的屁股或是他的手。就只是 _他_ 。像是壓迫著肌膚之下的Deckard，從裡揭開、像是寄生蟲般地穴居在Deckard的深處。若是Deckard看穿了自己，那他也只能怪自己這些年來滋養著Owen的渴望。

 

    Deckard笑了，依然伸著手。直到Owen把指頭攀上他的腕部，感受到心跳在皮膚之下過快的脈動。他的手臂被血液染的一團糟，Owen甚至都認不出傷口最初的位置。所以他傾身舔過那些血液。在舌上帶來灼燙的熱度，腥甜鹹澀的味道感覺沒由來的熟悉。而這次Deckard從他頭頂傳來的呻吟更加的明顯。

 

    “如果你不打算操我的嘴，那這就是我唯一能嘗到得你的味道。”Owen的唇貼在Deckard的手臂上，鼻尖掃過傷口的底端。而他可以感覺到，當他把牙咬進撕裂的皮膚裡時，Deckard全身猛地僵硬。

 

    “在我開始割你之前把你自己移開。”這大概是Owen從Deckard嘴裡聽過最糟的威脅了。但他沒打算冒著讓他現在走開的風險。所以只是在他瀕臨高潮的時候，把鼻子湊在Deckard血腥的手臂上嗅著噁心的腥甜味道，拇指按在他跳動的脈搏上。在最後幾下用力的套弄下射了出來。Deckard一定是拐到哪了否則怎麼會都動也不動，在他眼神裡深切的批判之下，Owen舉起手，像個驕傲的孩子炫耀著某種蹩腳幼稚園畫作一樣。他的手指沾染著粉色的稠液，混合著他的精液和他兄長的鮮血。

 

    當他把無名指伸進自己的嘴裡吸吮，Deckard退開腳步。但Owen拒絕放開他的手腕，他用力地扭住他，但他毫不懷疑Deckard怎樣都能甩開自己。他的兄長看起來近乎迷惑，像一隻兩眼發直緊盯著獵鷹的鹿。而Deckard早該知道沒人能比Owen Shaw更善於玩遊戲。Deckard是件武器，但Owen才是那天殺的威脅。

 

    “如果你現在走掉，”他把手指從嘴裡緩慢地抽出，接著開口。嘴唇緊緊地抿著指頭，“我會隨便找個基地裡的人來操我。我才不管是他媽的誰，我會找我第一個碰到的男人，必要的話再拿把槍頂著他的腦袋。”

 

    “我不會操你。”Deckard說著，就像是那是某種鐵律，是上帝的準則。然而他們不信奉任何事，他們才是彼此最私密的代碼。有一會子Owen就盯著Deckard的手槍瞧，想著拿它頂著Deckard的腦袋。即使他倆都知道他不可能扣下板機，但換做任何人那都會是個絕佳的藉口。可Deckard絕不會為此動搖。

 

    “我知道你不會。但在你離開這房間前，你得手淫，就在我面前。”Deckard沒有抽開手，沒有拒絕。所以Owen逼迫著，因為在Owen想要的東西到手之前，他從來不會停手。”你要跪下來，掏出你的陰莖，在我看的見你的地方手淫。〞

 

    他沒有在他兄長的臉上讀出掙扎或是猶豫。Owen在盛怒的等待之下，終於在他屈膝時彎起嘴角。然而他毫無屈服的意思，全身散出緊繃的氣息讓他看起來更像要把Owen按倒，他肩膀的高度正好能撞上Owen的心窩。但他的手終究移到拉鍊上，從制服裡解放他的陰莖──而就只有他的陰莖，再無其他。但Owen也沒心思顧其他了，他全心思都還想著被操。在灼熱的幾秒鐘裡他只能想著怎樣能讓他的哥哥操他。即便要他威脅、或者要他乞求？所有思緒在Deckard的手移到他粗硬的陰莖上時戛然而止。全無失態的平穩套弄，血管在他的手背上突起。

 

    儘管他無意強迫他的哥哥與他對視，但Owen仍握住Deckard的下巴。  拇指按在Deckard的唇上，在那裡抹上精液與血液。接著迫使他張開嘴把拇指伸進去。尖利的牙刺進手指裡，但Deckard沒有拒絕。他任由Owen的拇指掃過自己的舌頭，其餘手指圈住他的下顎，嘗到兩人的味道。Owen就像是握著一隻能夠撕裂自己的手掌的惡犬。看著Deckard自瀆，彷佛有一種追逐危險的興奮竄遍全身。

 

    “我受夠了看著你離開，D’ ”他說著，收緊了手。聽見Deckard喉嚨深處的低吼。“我受夠了你裝做你不會為我做任何事。”

 

    下一秒的啃咬讓他抽回了手，但不過一瞬他就把食指和中指胡亂地塞進Deckard嘴裡，這次Deckard舔過他的手指，像是他們做過似的，像是Deckard和任何人都做過似的。在Owen把那些揉擦在自己上的血和精液喂進他的嘴裡時，他的手沒有一絲顫抖。彷佛是某種操蛋的祭典，是某種洗禮。你吞進喉嚨裡的是我的身，我的血，我他媽的精液。你這吊人胃口的混蛋。

 

    “就好像你必須相信你有理由可以拒絕我。”他的掌心壓迫著Deckard的唇，把他們混合在一起的濁液抹在他的嘴、他的下巴上。Deckard的樣子看上去像是給某人口交之後把他咬掉了一樣。

 

    “我的確有。”手仍握著他的陰莖，上下擼動著就像那並非為了Owen的要求。Owen試著把Deckard的手滑動的樣子記在腦子裡，就如Deckard對他做的一樣。但要他把眼神移開那處他抹上血與精液的粗糙的肌膚，蓊張的鼻翼吸入彼此味道的模樣，眼神因欲望而變得深沉的樣子，實在太強人所難。

  

  問題從來就 _不只是_ Deckard的手。

   

    他射精的時候悶哼出聲，弄髒了地板，也許沾上了他的制服，但他的思緒仍就清明。他看著Owen的樣子就像是他無法撒手離開，雙唇微啟。所以Owen又一次把拇指貼上去。算不上個吻，但也足以讓他想像了。想像Deckard的嘴貼上他的喉嚨，他的肩上，他的股間。

 

    他俯過身直到他們額頭相抵。起初的碰觸比起需求，更像是一種勉強。但他就這麼抵著在那兒。呼吸著他兄長唇裡吐出的氣息，就在這麼幾秒裡放任自己沉迷於此。一分鐘後Deckard伸手覆上Owen的後腦，他的頭髮太短了沒法讓Deckard捉著。但他溫和地摩娑著他的頭皮 ，安撫似地在靜默裡無息的貼著Owen，又經過了一分鐘。

 

    “你真是不可理喻。” Deckard在沉默之後開口。這聽上去不是甚麼誇獎，Owen笑了。接著Deckard離開得太快─起身，整好衣服，把手和臉草草地在Owen的舊襯衫上擦乾淨。看上去終於不那麼像剛咬斷某人了。他離門口只有三步路，而Owen還裸著陰莖坐在那兒。

 

    他的手停在門把上，轉身齜開牙，露出一種操蛋的─老哥式的獰笑。就好像這一切是某種普通手足間的胡鬧。

 

    “恭喜了，順帶一提。” Owen 花了幾秒才搞清楚他該死的想表達甚麼。“沒想過你有這膽子”

 

    “如果你是在說你以我為榮，那我要打斷你的膝蓋。”

 

    Deckard笑出聲，接著在幾秒鐘後離開了。而他坐在自己的床上，愣在那兒，腿間全是幹掉的體液，並且迫切地需要衝個澡。Owen意識到Deckard的手遠不只是個問題。他甚至都沒碰過他。 

 

- 

    而他正在碰觸自己，炙燙的十指緊緊按著Owen的臀瓣。如果他的支配不那麼強硬，也許Owen早就在磨蹭他的車了。他們大概選了個最糟的地方來幹這回事，在早幾年前都沒選在軍營裡，旅館甚至是家裡。卻是在坎達哈基地裡Owen的技師存放車輛的倉庫。即使在最漆黑的深夜裡都他媽是個蠢透了的選擇。

 

    他們終於被分配在同一個任務裡，因為就算是Deckard Shaw，如果沒有後援和剽悍的車輛接應，也終有一個人做不來的事情。而目睹他的兄長工作，簡直就像是某種神跡。他們已經爭鬥了很多年，而他也不只一次在靶場看見Deckard，但若是遇上純然的血腥與兇狠的暴亂卻是完全無可比擬，當惡犬鬆開了項圈，他將肆虐一切。Owen得在任務裡把自己拼湊起來─他 _從來_ 都是專業的─所以他在撤退的時候努力鎮定下來。之後他們在基地裡彙報任務，簡短地回顧隊伍的表現，淋浴、晚餐，該死時間似乎無窮無盡，最後他強迫自己抽離。在他走進車庫時已經是一片漆黑，在精神高度緊繃的情況下睡眠似乎根本就是免談。而他甚至還沒來得及開燈，就被Deckard扯了過去。

 

    Deckard的手滑上他的囊袋，在他的舌頭舔上穴口的同時揉弄著他的睪丸，接著探進去。潮濕的舔舐在Owen脊髓裡竄過戰慄，沒由來得讓他綻開自己，Deckard甚至都沒伸進手指。他粗糙的拇指玩弄著Owen的會陰。在Owen在自己的手臂裡嗚咽出聲的時候，Deckard輕聲發笑，潮熱的呼吸撒在Owen的皮膚上。

 

    “操，你想讓我在你幹我之前就射出來？”Owen問道。

 

    又一記落在臀上的啃咬讓他瑟縮地顫抖起來。緊接著火辣的巴掌重重扇在他的腿間。

 

    “想都別想，弟弟。”儘管在他後頭的Deckard大可以領會他的暗示。但他仍衣著完好，制服粗糙的布料擦過Owen敏感的皮膚，帶來不適的感覺─不是他今天任務裡穿的那件。但隨即Owen就忽略了這個小細節。車庫裡積蓄著太多白天裡的熱度，在Deckard的手攀上他的肩頭之前，Owen早已汗濕了背脊。接著他環上Owen的胸膛扯著他貼上自己。被迫拱著腰背貼著對方。Deckard的手緊握著喉嚨迫使他脖頸後仰，車身堅硬的棱角頂著他的髖骨，這簡直難受得不行。

 

    當他瞇著眼看向他的兄長，黯淡的光線讓他看不清他的樣子。然而他也不需要看的見他。只要他能夠嗅得到、能夠感受到他，新鮮的汗液和Deckard不知道從哪搞來的貴價沐浴露混合在一起的味道。他下身的鼓起頂著Owen的屁股。Owen不需要開燈就能向後解開他的褲子，他人生裡操蛋的第一次。Deckard的喘息撒在他頸側。在Owen笨拙套弄下收緊了放在他脖子上的手指。

 

    “這太瘋狂了、”Owen呢喃著。彷佛靜默會在讓別人發現他們的時候有所不同。然而他知道自己的聲音聽上去只有興奮。Deckard永遠都是他倆間理智的那一個─Owen 知道如何 _演出_ 理智，但他永遠都為下一次腎上腺的飆升而饑渴。而Deckard的血管裡卻流著冰霜，冷若磐石─除了遇上Owen的時候。就如現在他在Owen的身後火燒似地急促的呼吸著，陰莖在Owen的手裡淌著前液。

 

    他任由Deckard拉開自己的手，抓住引擎蓋的邊緣穩住自己。他已經很久沒讓人操他了─沒了Deckard憤怒而兇殘的妒忌一切都少了許多樂趣─然而他窮盡一生都渴求著這個，在他頸邊Deckard吐息裡熟悉的溫度，以及他的陰莖擠壓著穴口的陌生感覺。平穩地擦過他膩滑的皮膚，相比於Deckard粗礫的胡渣擦過自己，若有似無的刺痛從血肉之中輻射開來的感覺，這觸感近乎撫慰。

 

    他忍著他兄長陰莖的頭部進入他之後才發出喘息 “如果有人現在走進來─”倒不是他想讓Deckard停下，只是他忍不住想知道如果有人敢打斷他會發生甚麼事。從他的深處傳來一陣淺淺的挺動。他聽到Deckard的聲音，卻更像是從身體裡感受到似地低沉的嗓音。

 

    “我會殺了他們。”

 

    “那你得安靜的來。”Owen說道，背脊弓起的角度仍讓他疼痛。但沒能阻止他把背更加往後貼向Deckard強迫他進到更深處，直到拉伸的肌肉讓他開始顫抖“ 如果有誰聽到槍聲，你得對付的不只一個人。”

 

    Deckard在把自己完全埋進Owen身體時試著壓抑住自己的呻吟，但他無法藏住他噴在Owen脖頸上炙熱的吐息，也掩不住喉嚨裡像是被砂紙磨過的嗓音。

 

    “那我他媽就殺了全基地的人。”

 

    Deckard置在他喉嚨上的力度帶著威脅的意味，卻並不那麼用力，在他挺動插入的時候帶著撫弄的感覺。但也足夠迫使Owen壓在車身的金屬上。

 

    “老天啊、如果你這麼想操我，你早該動手了。”Owen想笑，但卻在Deckard收緊在他髖骨上的箝制的同時變成一陣呻吟的氣音，在他操進去的時候緊緊把他按在原位。

 

    Owen在黑暗中閉上眼睛，想起早些天裡看見的─Deckard的手指扣動板機，手裡翻出不知道哪來的匕首猛地劃開某人的喉嚨，就用著他現在掐著Owen一樣的力道。 他的雙手就像是折下樹枝一樣地輕易擰斷手臂和脖頸，在鬥爭裡臣服於純然的力量之下。他一直都瞭解他的哥哥，渾然天成的殺手。甚至在他歸於獨善其身之前就是如此， 但他不知道軍隊教會他多少技巧， _成就_ 他每一個鮮血淋漓，令人窒息的細節。

 

    “真不敢想像你還在抱怨。” Deckard低聲說著，下一秒幾近懲罰似地挺動。Owen的陰莖抽動，掃過他底下冰涼的金屬。他的手掌覆上Deckard在自己喉嚨上的手，同時向後挪著貼近他。

 

    “我沒抱怨。”喉嚨上越發大力的壓制讓他難以開口，空氣隨著他每一下狠戾的抽動擠出肺裡。他已經可以想見他會在早晨裡發現自己的大腿和腰胯上佈滿著瘀痕，小穴緊緊圈著Deckard的陰莖。在他試著在昏暗的光線底下扭過頭想看一眼他的兄長。Deckard 允准了,但拇指仍壓進Owen下顎底下的凹陷裡。如果是其他人，Deckard能輕鬆擰斷他的脖子。“你想要這個多久了，D’？從牛津之後？”

 

    他沒能在黑暗裡讀出他兄長的情緒，而只能感受到鉗著胯部的力度。 左手熱燙的碰觸從髖骨滑上小腹，固執的避開他的陰莖。

 

    “還是在那之前？” Owen繼續說著, 因著Deckard陷入自已喉嚨的手指而咧開笑容。“在我18歲？還是16歲？” 逐漸增加的力道讓他幾乎難以呼吸，幾乎說不出下一句話。“更早之前？”

 

    Deckard的抽動幾乎讓Owen暈眩，他的手放開喉嚨，轉為握緊了他的後頸，幾乎把他的臉狠甩在金屬上，Owen的腦袋被拍得頭暈腦脹。在他的兄長撞進來的時候，他呻吟裡的欲望遠遠淩駕於疼痛。褪下了每一吋堅持的偽裝，Owen就當作他承認了。

 

    他不用Deckard碰他的陰莖就能硬的不行。他操弄的力道，他的手掌在髖骨、脊背上帶來的溫度。當他蹭過車身上粗糙的金屬時，他根本沒打算控制自己的呻吟─畢竟最糟的情況也不過是有人聽見了他們，而他就能看著Deckard幹活了。在 Owen收緊了身體的時候，Deckard斷斷續續地喘著。他試圖讓自己的兄長失控，即使每一次的抽動都讓自己過度興奮的身體顫抖著。Deckard沒能壓抑住射在Owen深處時的呻吟。低啞的嘶吼回蕩在寂靜的車庫裡顯得過分刺耳。

 

    在Deckard抽出來的時後他幾乎無法動彈，全身酸澀而愉悅地疼痛著。在Deckard抓著他的肩膀扯著他翻過身的時候，發出半是抱怨似的低吟。Owen在Deckard的制服外套上收起手指，把前額抵上他的兄長的。緊貼著的距離實在讓他熱得不得了，但見鬼的他絕不可能讓Deckard現在離開他。幸好Deckard看上去不像是如此，手臂松松地環住他，另一隻手托著他的屁股。半輕不重的揉捏讓Owen忍不住地瑟縮，原本該從大腿間滴落的精液留在了深處。

 

    “你該把你的東西清乾淨” Owen在確認自己還有聲音之後開口說道。他用拇指擦過Deckard的嘴唇，遊移在他粗礫的下巴上。腦袋裡冒出一個足以讓他暈頭轉向的主意，想著讓他的兄長跪在他的雙腿間，把他舔乾淨。這次嘗嘗自己的味道而非Owen的─ 又或許Owen會試著說服他也把那些舔掉，舔淨他的腹部和大腿，把Owen軟下來的陰莖含進嘴里弄乾淨。

 

    令他訝異的是Deckard沒反駁他的提議。嘴唇掃在Owen的拇指上，開口 “晚點。”

 

    Owen低吟著貼向他。難以自持地渴望Deckard的胡渣紮在身上的每一吋的感覺。接著吻過他，在唇齒間嘗到彼此的味道。 而後知後覺的發現，即使在做了這一切之後卻是第一次親吻他。同時Deckard的手又移回他的後腦上，他的碰觸不可思議地溫和。Owen把自己的唇齒猛地撞上Deckard，咬上他的雙唇，直到Deckard張嘴。他像是模仿Deckard之前的動作一樣，舌頭探進他的嘴裡直到嘴唇因Deckard的啃咬而熱燙、肺部因缺氧而叫囂才停住。但儘管如此他也只停下了一瞬間。

 

    “從我知道雞巴是拿來幹嘛的時候就想操你了。”Owen喃聲說道，並非他得保持安靜，也不是他害怕承認這個，不過是因為他的嗓子早就喊的嘶啞。“我第一次手淫，我就覺得比起我的手，如果是你的感覺會更好。”

 

    他的手遊移在Deckard的外套與襯衫之下，滑過他的側身。指尖描繪著肌肉的堅硬的線條，掃過舊傷留下的疤痕邊緣。以後他會好整以暇地摸遍Deckard身體的每一吋，就算到時候他得綁著他也一樣。但現在，這樣就很好。而Deckard看起來也不像要拒絕─就像一路踏過了最深處的底線，而他卻不介意。

 

    “我不敢保證如果你一旦越界，我還能有把握讓你離開。”Deckard 說著,字句裡彌漫著近乎告解一般氣息。

 

    “這不算回答。” Owen的拇指停留在Deckard背上一處凸起的疤痕上，仰起頭直到他們鼻尖幾乎掃在一起。

 

    “這他媽有甚麼重要的？”Deckard的聲音裡沒有怒氣，只有一絲的煩悶。“我不覺得我在想操你之前或是之後會有什麼改變，你是我的弟弟。”

 

    他說這話的樣子就像是一種解釋，而不是大部分人不該想操的天殺的好理由。但Owen懂他。他不總是知道他的哥哥腦袋裡想些甚麼，因為Deckard從來都不紆 _尊降_ 貴地和他人分享內心的深處。但若是說到 _彼此_ ，無論甚麼事，他們從來都義無反顧。無論Deckard多努力地想否認這純粹的真相。無論多少次在那雙眼睛盯著自己的時候轉身離開。這麼多年以來，在內心深處他始終都知道他沒辦法拒絕Owen。沒有任何事是他 _渴望_ 否認的。

 

    Owen喊他“逃避的傻子” 然後輕輕地用頭錘了他一下。而Deckard的手還是放在他的後脖子上，寬厚而溫暖，帶著繭子的手。多年沒有感受過的觸感卻出奇地熟悉。Owen再次吻上他，這次緩慢而深切。終於確信自己的哥哥永遠都屬於自己，終於可以仔細品味這一刻。

 

    Deckard任由他動作，拇指摩挲著脖頸，手臂圈著Owen的腰胯。直到他們聽到車庫外模糊的聲音，Owen聽不清說了些甚麼，但他們聽上去很平靜，不像是甚麼緊急狀況。但Deckard仍試著從抽開身體，一手開始整理衣服。Owen掐住他的下巴，就像多年前Deckard為他屈膝的那次一樣用力，接著搖了搖頭。

 

    “別、” 他說。

 

    “你要他們 _看見_ ？”

 

    “我不要你走、” Owen說著，意思是 _你不准再從我身邊離開。_ “我懷疑根本沒人會進來這裡，就算他們來了......你也已經告訴我你會怎麼做。”

 

    “而你想看著我殺人？” Deckard 沉著聲說道。Owen 的手還在他兄長的制服底下，掌心貼著Deckard的胸膛。

 

    “我還會幫你。” 他親吻著他，雙唇蹭上Deckard的嘴角，把所有拒絕都吞入腹裡。“除了看你為我殺人以外能讓我更喜歡的大概就是給你搭把手。”

 

    Deckard的笑聲聽起來像是不可置信。他總是喜歡假裝他和Owen不同，裝做他不享受一絲當下，即使他們彼此都知道這都是狗屁。Owen 可以感覺到他在胸腔裡的笑聲。在他咬上他的下唇，牙齒流連在細嫩的皮膚上，他的笑聲和呻吟。

 

    “你知道的，我喜歡我的工作。” Deckard說道，而這次換Owen笑了出來。

 

    “你喜歡收錢宰人，你不需要軍隊就能做到。”

 

    “我不覺得我們會 _需要_ 任何東西，弟弟。”他沒有說”除了我們 _以外_ 。”但Owen可以從他的語氣裡讀出來，從Deckard撫摸著他的後頸的方式感覺出來。他拉著他直到他們前額再次抵在一起，任憑外頭的聲響都沒能讓他阻止Owen親吻自己。有幾分鐘Owen讓自己的腦子沉浸在Deckard會對那個撞見他們的倒楣蛋做些甚麼的想像裡。想像著那雙撫著他的腦袋的溫暖雙手，宰掉一兩個、或者一百個傢伙。十足美好的幻想，就像是在那些陳舊的回憶裡，Deckard殺掉那些Owen搞過的人。但他已經不用那些幻想實現了。

 

    如今他唯一需要的就是Deckard把手好好地放在現在的位子上。

 

※


End file.
